Las Pasiones del Espíritu
by konekotattoo
Summary: Madoka se siente triste y Homura nota esto, lo que hace que se preocupe un poco.


—¡Bien clase! Hoy hablaremos sobre un tema que quizá a algunos de ustedes no les importe, pero debería importarles—exclamó Kazuko Saotome acomodando sus gafas—. Hablaremos sobre la verdad y la existencia. Son temas bastante sensibles para tratar, ¡Interesante! y también podríamos hablar sobre otro tema que está conectado con ambas y es la fe. Entre tantas creencias ¿Cómo saber si algo es verdadero? ¿Por qué existimos? ¿podemos encontrar la verdad absoluta de la existencia? Algo muy personal y profundo ¿verdad? De hecho cierto físico y filósofo escribió algunas meditaciones para demostrar la existencia de Dios y de nosotros mismos, qué curioso… porque en una de esas meditaciones habla sobre la existencia de un Genio maligno, un ser superior que de alguna manera nos engaña, haciéndonos creer que algo es verdad cuando solo estamos en un error ¡Algo escalofriante diría yo!… Jm jm jm —reía con un tono sombrío—. También nos habla en otra de sus meditaciones sobre nuestra existencia, usando una frase muy famosa: Pienso, luego existo. Podemos tomar la palabra Pienso como un sinónimo de ser Consciente, y así mismo podemos poner la palabra consciente como sinónimo de Dudar, por lo tanto, podemos decir según su pensamiento que nosotros existimos cuando dudamos, ¿Dudar de qué? Quizá, ¿de nuestro mundo? ¿de nuestras acciones y la forma en que viven los demás? ¿de nuestros trabajos y sueños? Dudar de ¿si existimos o no? ¿en verdad estamos viviendo?

Pensar seriamente sobre la vida puede dar algo de miedo ¿Verdad?...

¿Mmmm? ¿hm? —Todos en la clase estaban confundidos al escuchar las palabras de la maestra.

—¡Nakazawa-Kun! ¡¿Qué piensa sobre su existencia?!— Saotome movió vehementemente su brazo señalando a Nakazawa.

—¡¿Eh?! Eehh… No entendí nada de lo que dijo…

Saotome se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño

—¡¿Todos los hombres son así?! ¡¿Se les hace tan difícil escucharnos?!  
Si les cuentas sobre tu día de trabajo y tus preocupaciones, te dicen que no entendieron nada de lo que dijiste, y cuando preparas unos huevos tibios para él, te dice que prefiere comerlos de otra manera y que…

—Ahh ja ja… Comenzó de nuevo...—exclamó Sayaka —. Saotome-sensei la tiene dificil con sus relaciones, debería pedirle algún consejo a tu madre —Sayaka miró hacia el lado al que se encontraba Madoka, pero ella no pareció escucharle.

Madoka estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, viendo atravez de los cristales de su salón.

—Madoka, Madokaa… ¡Tierra llamando a Ma-do-ka!

—¿Uh? Disculpa Sayaka-chan, ¿dijiste algo?

—Eeeeeeeeeh…

Me pregunto, qué te hace pensar tanto... acaso ¿Tienes un novio y no me has dicho? ¿mm? ¡¿Mmmm?!

—¡¿Uueeeh?! ¡Claro que no! No es eso…

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Bueno, es que…

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! Es mejor que se callen antes de que la maestra termine de hablar y las sermonée—Interrumpió Kyoko, y le pegó a Sayaka en la cabeza con un cuaderno.

—¡¿Heenngh?! Tú… ¡Kyoko! ¡Sentirás el poder de mi golpe aumentado x1000!

—¡Jajajajaja! ¿Una debilucha como tú? No sería capaz ni de llegar a un x5...  
—¡Ustedes dos, hagan silencio si no quieren ir conmigo a sala de profesores!—Dijo Saotome sensei.

—Disculpee… —Sayaka y Kyoko agacharon la cabeza, mientras el resto de la clase reía.

Akemi observaba en silencio desde su aciento.

Habían terminado las clases; cada estudiante iba camino a casa.

—Madoka ¿Nos vamos?

—Homura-chan, no hay necesidad de que me acompañes todos los días...—Madoka veía hacia otro lado y rascaba su mejilla avergonzada.

—Solo disfruto el pasar tiempo contigo, ya que aún en la escuela solo hablamos en la hora del almuerzo.

—Homura-chan…

Homura acompañaba todos los días a Madoka de camino casa, y como buenas amigas les gustaba hablar sobre todo lo que habían hecho en el día, además Homura solo quería permanecer al lado de Madoka.

Mientras caminaban, Homura notó que Madoka estaba algo callada y mirando hacia el suelo, parecía estar encerrada en su propio mundo.

—¿Pasa algo Madoka?

—Mmm mm… No es nada importante…

—¿En verdad? Tus ojos y tu silencio dicen otra cosa; comprende que solo deseo tu felicidad así que porfavor confía en mí. ¿Hay algo que desees?.

—Bueno, aunque digas eso… Es solo que hoy no comí bien y tengo algo de hambre, ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer pastel a casa de Mami-san

—¿Mmm? Bien, llamaré a Kyoko y Sayaka; a ella le gustará que todas estén ahí...

Las seis chicas estaban reunidas en casa de Mami, comiendo "Baumkuchen _"_ que ella misma había preparado.

—Yo quería pastel de queso… —Dijo Nagisa, y todas rieron al verla hacer una mueca infantil.

—Bien, prometo que mañana haré una solo para tí—Respondió Mami.  
—¿Eeehhmm? ¿Sholo para ehllaa?

—También haré para tí Sakura-san, pero es mejor que termines de comer cuando vayas a hablar—Dijo Mami sonriendo.

—Aaahh, que triste… ¿Y qué hay de nosotras Mami-san?—Dijo Sayaka.

—Mmmmm… ¿Qué tal si volvemos a reunirnos todas mañana? Y entonces haré pastel de queso con merengue para todas.  
—¡Eso está mejor! ¡Mami-san sabe cómo poner una sonrisa en nuestros rostros!—Exclamó Sayaka.

—jmjmjm, no es para tanto… por cierto, ¿Sucede algo Kaname-san? He notado que estás más callada de lo normal.

—¿Eh? No es nada Mami-san, enserio, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Bien; prepararé un poco más de té.

—¡Aah! !Yo te ayudo! —Dijo Madoka.

—¡Yo también voy! —Dijo Nagisa alzando sus brazos.

Las tres chicas se levantaron y fueron a la cocina.

—¡Que buenas son! Deberías aprender a ser elegante y servicial como ellas Kyoko... ¿Huh? —Voltea a ver Kyoko—¡¿ESTÁ DORMIDA?! ¡Có-cómo puede dormirse tan rápido!…

Sayaka y Homura estaban solas en la sala; por un momento hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Sayaka decidió hablar.

—… ¿No te parece extraño vivir?

—¿Mmm?… ¿A qué te refieres específicamente?

—Digo, hay cosas que simplemente te parecen familiares y no sabes por qué…

Y aunque puedo decir que tengo una buena vida, una parte en mí parece estar inconforme...

—… —Homura miró con seriedad a Sayaka, como si en cualquier momento ella pudiera convertirse en una amenaza—. Aveces no es bueno pensar tanto sobre esas cosas, puede que nunca halles respuestas, solo encuentra algo por lo que luchar; un amor por ejemplo.

—¡¿Eeehh?! ¡Ja! ¡jajaja! ¡Pe-pero qué cosas dices! ¡Ja ja ja ja! —Sayaka bajó su mirada con cierto aire nostálgico—. Bueno, puede ser… Pero vivir de esa manera ¿No es parecido a solo irte a dormir e ignorar tus sueños?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Aveces por absurdo que parezca un sueño, este puede hacerte sonreír, deprimirte, motivarte para luchar por algo o alguien y muchas otras cosas más, incluso hay personas que encuentran respuestas a sus problemas o inspiración para crear una gran obra en los sueños…

Sé que la vida no se trata solo de recuerdos pero se podría decir que ellos hacen parte de lo que somos, así que si solo te vas a dormir y olvidas lo que sueñas ¿No es como que te estás perdiendo de algo?

Por eso no puedo simplemente ignorarlo...

No creo que el problema sea pensar mucho o poco en esas cosas, sino el cómo piensas en ellas; tener paciencia, fe, y no dejar que el sentimiento y los pensamientos tomen ventaja sobre nosotros, quizá pueda ayudarnos a ver la verdad y encontrar respuestas...

—…

—¡Ajajaj! ¡Disculpa, creo que me perdí del tema! ¡Ajajajaja!

—¡El té está listo! —Dijo Mami cargando una tetera, mientras que Madoka y Nagisa llevaban algunas tazas sobre unas bandejas plateadas con un estilo muy elegante.

Luego, cuando todas habían bebido el té, se despidieron de Mami para ir a casa; a excepción de Kyoko que aún dormía, además Mami no tenía problema alguno con dejarla pasar la noche en su casa.

Madoka y Homura se habían despedido de Sayaka en una parte del camino, y Homura siguió con Madoka mientras hablaban.

—Y ahora Hitomi-chan está cuidando de esos dos canarios—Dijo Madoka—. Pero aveces siento algo de lástima por ellos al verlos encerrados en la jaula… Sé que es por su bien, pero deberían estar volando libres…

—Comprendo…

Homura prestaba atención a lo que decía Madoka, pero notó algo; aunque Madoka estuviera hablando más que antes, aún tenía cierta aura de tristeza.

Homura detuvo a Madoka, se acercó, y tomó sus manos.

—¡Uaahh! —Fué tan repentino que Madoka se ruborizó y no sabía qué hacer. Además vió como salían lágrimas de los ojos de Homura.

—Eres muy importante para mí, y lo único que me queda es la esperanza de hacerte la persona más feliz de todo el universo, y que la profunda tristeza nunca toque tu bondadosa alma…

Verte triste hace que me sienta aún peor, pero aún conservo la esperanza necesaria… Porque tu propia luz me la ha dado…

Juré que no volvería a dudar, pero cada día me pregunto si hago lo suficiente por tí, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Quiero permanecer siempre a tu lado sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, incluso si te fueras otra vez iría a buscarte sin importar cuánto tenga que sufrir de nuevo. Sea o no nuestro destino estar juntas, eres lo único que tengo en mi vida; es por eso que, al verte así y que no me quieras decir que te pasa presiona mi corazón, porque si no confías en mí, entonces, es como si te estuviera perdiendo...

Madoka estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo Homura y quedó atónita por un momento, pero luego la abrazó.

—Tranquila, Homura-chan… es extraño que me parezcan tan familiares esas palabras, pero agradezco que te preocupes tanto por alguien como yo; aunque no deberías pensar tanto sobre esas cosas… además, puedo decir que tengo una vida feliz…

—Madoka…

—No quería preocuparte y por eso mentí diciendo que no me pasaba nada, además, solo estaba un poco triste por algo tan simple como un sueño…

—¿un sueño?

—Si, un sueño; soñé que bajaba del cielo para salvarte de algo... y luego todo parecía destruirse…

Sé que es algo simple y no lo puedo recordar bien, pero me hizo sentir nostálgica...

—Ya veo…

Homura abrazó fuerte a Madoka.

—¡¿Eee?!

—Ahora comprendo, Sayaka había dicho que los recuerdos forman parte de nuestra existencia, por eso, debo tomar otra parte de la tuya… yo cargaré con esos momentos tristes, y juntas crearemos nuevos recuerdos, que sean felices; una nueva existencia para tí… Porque también haces parte de la mía. Por eso me quedaré con ese sueño que has tenido…

Homura dejó de abrazarla y le dió un beso en la frente, con el cual borró el recuerdo de su sueño y lo que estuviera relacionado con él.

—¡¿H-Homura-Chan?! —Madoka estaba sonrojada.

—Recuerda que siempre desearé la felicidad para tí.

—… —Madoka estaba confusa y no sabía que responder.

luego Homura sonrió y continuaron por su camino, de regreso a casa...


End file.
